A Perfect Misunderstanding
by kaida-amarante
Summary: When James confesses his feelings to Kendall, a misunderstanding leaves him storming out of the apartment and Kendall scrambling to make it all better. Kames
1. James POV

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters or anything. Blah, blah, blah. It's crap, I know. But I wrote this in like…under 2 hours, so…I just think that Kendall and James are so cute together! Anyway, this idea randomly popped into my head. I was originally supposed to make it really cutesy but…it turned out like this…either way, enjoy!**

**A Perfect Misunderstanding**

I stared at him, like I did every day when he wasn't looking. When nobody was looking. During those times, I couldn't tear my eyes away from his beauty. The only time I wrenched my eyes away from the blonde was when he started turning my way. He was laughing at something Carlos had said. Not that I would know what that was since I had been too busy staring to listen to what was going on. As he looked at me, his smiling face turned worried as he cocked it slightly to the side. It should be against the law to be that cute. "James? Is something wrong? You seem out of it."

I blinked innocently and stared into his green eyes. Those beautiful green eyes that I had always loved. "Really? I'm just fine. Nothing wrong here!" Everything was wrong. I hadn't been able to pay attention to anything for a couple weeks now, ever since I realized that how I felt about Kendall. That I was in love with my best friend. Who is a guy. Yeah, everything was wrong. I wouldn't be able to act like myself again until I told him that. "But, while I have your attention, can I talk to you for a bit? Alone?" I looked quickly at Carlos and Logan, who were sitting on the orange couch, staring at me with curiosity and confusion. Kendall, who had already been standing with the same look on his face, nodded and walked toward me as I led him into our shared bedroom.

My heart was full of fear as I shut the door and turned toward him, looking toward the ground. "James, what's up? Is something wrong?" It wasn't hard to hear the worry in his voice. I felt ashamed with myself for worrying him over something so stupid. "Seriously, whatever's wrong, tell me. You're my best friend. Talk to me."

"Kendall…I…I've needed to say this for a while. I have been a bit out of it lately. The thing is, I…I love you, Kendall." I kept my eyes trained on the ground, too scared to look up at him. My instincts were screaming at me to run away. That's what I wanted to do, but I knew I couldn't.

"That's it? That's why you've been out of it?" I grimaced as Kendall laughed. I love his laugh and all, but this was too serious for him to be laughing at me. After all, I just confessed my deepest secret to him. "I love you too, James. After all, you're like my brother!" My head snapped up as my eyes widened in shock, staring at the slightly shorter blonde in front of me. This wasn't right. I was in love with him, and he thought I was telling him I loved him as a friend! This wasn't how it was supposed to be! "I don't know why you had to get me alone to tell me that…but then again, since we're both guys, it would've been a bit awkward to say in front of Carlos and Logan…"

I couldn't take it anymore. This was just a big misunderstanding. I never should've told him. Anger and shame filling my heart, I pushed quickly past him and walked out the door to the bedroom, slamming the door behind me before storming through the living room and out of the apartment, slamming that door also. I have no clue what happened between the other three guys since I walked straight down to the lobby, only then noticing that I had been crying, probably since I had stormed out of the bedroom. I hurriedly wiped away my tears and sighed, slumping into a chair and closing my eyes.

"You're crying." I jumped with a yell (it was actually a squeak, but I will never admit that.) as I felt a small hand pat my shoulder. I sighed in relief as Katie walked in front of me and sat in the chair across from mine. She stared up at me and I suddenly felt very vulnerable under her piercing stare. "What happened? Something with Kendall? What, did he reject your feelings for him or something?"

I gasped and covered my mouth in shock. "H-How did you know? I never told anyone and…"

"I may only be 11, but I'm still a girl. I can see how your eyes change whenever you look at him. You're head over heels in love with my big brother." I couldn't help but notice the smirk on her face.

"I can't lie to you. Yeah, I love Kendall." I looked down in shame, tears refilling my eyes and pouring over the edges. "But…we're best friends. That's all he sees me as. All he'll ever see me as."

"I'm not so sure about that…"

"What makes you say that?" I spun in my seat as she pointed behind me with a small smile. What I saw there made me gasp. "K-Kendall…" There he stood, staring at me with wide eyes and panting, with a black eye. "What are you…how much of that did you hear?" I stood suddenly, causing my chair to fall to the floor. I turned toward where Katie had been sitting, planning on asking if she had planned this, but she was gone. I grimaced as Kendall grabbed my arm and spun me back around to face him.

"I heard all of it, James." I looked at the ground, biting my bottom lip. "I messed up in our room, I'm sorry. I…I thought you only meant it as a friend. That's why I said what I said. Im so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, let alone make you cry. I just didn't think it was possible that somebody as amazing as you could love somebody like me in that way."

Tears fell down my face again as those words hit me deep inside my heart. "Kendall…I should be saying that to you!" My laughter filled the air as I continued. "You're an idiot. But, you're an idiot that I love. So that makes it okay! You've got the awesome and beautiful me loving you!"

"I love you too. I'm in love with you, you arrogant knucklehead." My eyes widened in shock again as he pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me gently on the lips. "But, you were right about you being awesome and beautiful."

"Hey! No kissing or hugging in my lobby!" Kendall and I both jumped as Bitters walked up to us and yanked us apart before walking off muttering under his breath. We looked at each other for a minute before bursting out laughing as Kendall took my hand in his and took me back up to the apartment, opening the door and dragging me inside. Carlos and Logan stared at us for a moment before Carlos grabbed his helmet, stuck it on his head, and tackled me to the ground, yelling 'congrats' over and over as Logan smiled softly and looked away, muttering a single word under his breath.

"Finally."


	2. Kendall POV

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters or anything. Blah, blah, blah. Its crap, I know. But I wrote this in like…under 2 hours, so…I just think that Kendall and James are so cute together! Anyway, this idea randomly popped into my head. I was originally supposed to make it really cutesy but…it turned out like this…either way, enjoy! This is the exact same story as the last chapter, but Kendall's POV. Now you get to see EXACTLY what happened and how he ended up with a black eye. This is my first time writing from different POVs though so…**

**A Perfect Misunderstanding**

That day began just like any other. Breakfast, showers, Logan being a professor, and Carlos being well…Carlos. I thought it would be like every other day. Until I saw James's face. He looked…well…he had been acting kind of strange for a couple days, but I hadn't thought anything of it until I saw his face that fateful morning. He looked so…distant. I had never seen him like that before and it worried me. I had no choice but to simply ask him. "James? Is something wrong? You seem out of it."

My heart skipped a beat when he turned and blinked, staring straight into my eyes. Why did I have to react like that every time he looked at me with those amazing hazel eyes of his? Why did he have to be so beautiful? Why did I have to be in love with my best friend? All thoughts left my head the second he flashed me that smile of his. "Really? I'm just fine. Nothing wrong here!" Of course, I wanted to believe him more than anything, but I had a gnawing feeling in my gut that he was lying to me. "But, while I have your attention, can I talk to you for a bit? Alone?" I stared at him, curious about what he had to say before slowly nodding and following as he lead us to our shared bedroom.

He was worrying me and I didn't like it. I hated seeing him like this…I couldn't stand it! I almost winced at the worry in my voice as he closed the door. "James, what's up? Is something wrong?" He refused to look at me. Crap. What was wrong with him? He wasn't going to get away with lying. "Seriously, whatever's wrong, tell me. You're my best friend. Talk to me."

"Kendall…I…I've needed to say this for a while. I have been a bit out of it lately. The thing is, I…I love you, Kendall." My heart skipped another beat…or two…or three…he couldn't mean…? No, he definitely meant as a friend. There was no way he meant anything different. He couldn't…love me the way I loved him. It wasn't possible.

"That's it? That's why you've been out of it?" I laughed, trying to hide my sadness. "I love you too, James. After all, you're like my brother!" I stared, curious, as his head snapped up and he stared at me wide-eyed. What was going on…? "I don't know why you had to get me alone to tell me that…but then again, since we're both guys, it would've been a bit awkward to say in front of Carlos and Logan…"

I'll admit that I flat out winced when he shoved me aside and walked out of the room, slamming the door. And once again when I heard the apartment door slam. And still, in my head, I could see his face, blocked by the curtains of brown hair, shielding his eyes from me. Something was seriously wrong. I knew that as I threw open the door and ran into the living room, where Logan was watching the door intensely and Carlos was glaring at me.

Yeah, it was a shock when I suddenly saw the familiar black helmet flying towards me and searing pain as it hit me. The helmet fell and before I could react, Carlos's hand was grabbing the collar of my shirt and he was glaring at me again, the look in his eyes speaking of death. I looked to Logan in confusion and helplessness only to realize that he was also glaring at me. "Why'd you do that?"

"D-Do what? I know James stormed out…did I make him mad?" I held my hand against my closed eye, right where the helmet hit. That was going to leave quite a mark. What had I done to James that made Carlos want to kill me and make LOGAN of all people give me a death glare?

"You made him cry, you jerk!" My head snapped up as I heard the yell exit Carlos's lips. Cry? James? I had never once seen him cry… "James never cries! What the heck happened in there to make him leave the apartment without saying anything…while crying?" I stared incredulously at my friend before looking back down to the floor. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than for Carlos to simply beat me to a bloody pulp.

People that are calm when they're angry scare me way more than people that are aggressive. That's why I jumped when Logan's voice cut through the air. His eyes were closed and he was, in fact, totally calm even though he was radiating anger. "What did you say to him?"

"What was I supposed to say?" The anger in my own voice made me jump. "He told me he loved me! I thought he meant as a friend! What else was I supposed to say?" Carlos let go of me and turned away as Logan sighed, still glaring.

"That's it then? Do you love him as more?"

"N-No!" The glare intensified. Logan knew I was lying. "Yes…I really do…and I totally just screwed up, didn't I?"

I watched as Logan nodded and a small smile found it's way to his lips. "Go after him already."

With that, I ran out the door and made my way quickly down to the lobby. I stopped when I saw James sitting with his back to me and Katie sitting there talking to him. She smirked when she saw me and realized I was close enough to hear the conversation. "I may only be 11, but I'm still a girl. I can see how your eyes change whenever you look at him. You're head over heels in love with my big brother."

"I can't lie to you. Yeah, I love Kendall." My heart skipped a beat. "But…we're best friends. That's all he sees me as. All he'll ever see me as." No! He was wrong! I mean, yeah, we were best friends, but I did love him!

"I'm not so sure about that…"

"What makes you say that?" I was still panting from the run down the stairs when James turned to face me, tears falling out of his hazel eyes. . "K-Kendall… What are you…how much of that did you hear?" He stood, his chair falling to the ground. When he turned around, I was sure he was going to run for it, so I grabbed his arm and spun him back to face me. I wouldn't let him go until I cleared this up.

"I heard all of it, James." Sure, that was a bit of an exaggeration, but I had heard what really mattered. "I messed up in our room, I'm sorry. I…I thought you only meant it as a friend. That's why I said what I said. Im so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, let alone make you cry. I just didn't think it was possible that somebody as amazing as you could love somebody like me in that way."

And he started crying again. Was that all I was good for? "Kendall…I should be saying that to you!" I smiled brightly at his melodious laughter. "You're an idiot. But, you're an idiot that I love. So that makes it okay! You've got the awesome and beautiful me loving you!"

"I love you too. I'm in love with you, you arrogant knucklehead." I surprised even myself when I pulled him into a tight hug, kissing him gently on the lips. I loved him so much. "But, you were right about you being awesome and beautiful."

"Hey! No kissing or hugging in my lobby!" James and I both jumped as Bitters walked up to us and yanked us apart before walking off muttering under his breath. We looked at each other for a minute before bursting out laughing as I took James's hand and lead him back up to the apartment, opening the door and dragging him inside. Carlos and Logan stared at us for a moment before Carlos grabbed his helmet, stuck it on his head, and tackled James to the ground, yelling 'congrats' over and over as Logan smiled softly and looked away, muttering a single word under his breath.

"Finally."


End file.
